O presente da mamãe
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: O/s One Shot Pós-Breaking Dawn. Edward sai para escolher um presente de dia das mães para Bella.


_**O presente da mamãe!**_

E aqui vai a continuação de mais uma O/s baseada na realidade de "_Little Daddy's Princess_". Não é preciso ler todas as minhas O/s _Twilight_ para entender essa minha realidade, basta apenas ler a primeira (_Little Daddy's Princess_) para entender todas! Lembrando que são O/s Pós-Breaking Dawn. Nessa O/s veremos Edward comprando o presente de dia das mães para Bella acompanhado de seus pimpolhos!

* * *

- Nessie, eu já disse. Sua mãe não vai gostar de nada disso – Edward insistia já derrotado. Renesmee já estava escolhendo o 8° vestido com a vendedora do _A'Maree's_* e estava mais do que empolgada com tudo que via.

A vendedora não perdeu a oportunidade. Logo notou que seus novos clientes eram _muito_ ricos – ricos ainda era um eufemismo em sua cabeça – ainda mais por constar que o McLaren MP4 era _daquele_ cliente.

Ela não se abalou pelo fato _daquele_ cliente estar com uma criança ultra imperativa correndo pela loja toda e nem pelo bebê em seu colo fazendo manha a todo momento pedindo por mimo. Ou pelo simples fato _daquele _cliente falar com adoração sobre sua mulher quando perguntado o que ele procurava por ali. Muito menos ligava para a _maldita_ aliança em sua mão esquerda.

"_Lindo, perfeito, gostoso, simpático, rico ... POR QUE MINHA NOSSA QUE ELE É CASADO!?"_ a vendedora indagava a todo momento sem prestar a atenção no que seu cliente dizia.

- Mais papai, eu quero pegar esses para a mamãe – Nessie insistia.

- Ness, eu e você sabemos o chilique que sua mãe vai dar. Escolha 3 e vamos embora. Eu ainda preciso passar em outro lugar.

- Bom senhor – Uma outra vendedora apareceu na frente da outra – que já demostrava cara feia pela aparição ultrajosa da colega de trabalho – Podemos dividir em mais vezes se é disso que precisa... – Disse lançando-lhe uma piscada bem significativa fazendo Edward segurar o rubor que viria. Apesar de estar acostumado há anos com as mulheres dando em cima dele, era difícil saber como reagiria quando ele não conseguia _mais _ler suas mentes. Ele teria que lidar com as surpresas. O que não era nada fácil com uma garotinha altamente ciumenta.

- Não precis-.

- Papai pode comprar tudo se quiser. Ele só falou isso porque minha mãe odeia que esbanjamos dinheiro com ela – Renesmee disse rude para a vendedora que estava apoiada no balcão quase em cima de Edward. A única coisa que impedia a aproximação da moça era o pequeno Ryan em seu colo – Vou levar só esses – Disse de maneira hostil - empurrando os vestidos escolhidos por ela até a primeira vendedora com quem falou.

Ninguém tinha falado mais nada. Fez-se um silêncio desagradável por um curto momento, até Edward quebrar o clima que Renesmee havia começado.

- É só isso que levarei. À vista por favor – Disse de maneira educada.

- T-tudo bem – Uma delas finalmente disse e se retirou do balcão indo até o caixa da boutique. _"Ele disse mesmo 'à vista'? 'só isso?' Meu deus... até mesmo clientes comuns da loja dividem em até 6 vezes... e ainda atrasam_" pensava incrédula enquanto fazia a nota da compra. ,

Enquanto a primeira vendedora fazia a nota, a segunda continuava olhando para Edward sem vergonha alguma. Nem se importava com o olhar assassino da garotinha ao seu lado.

- E então, o senhor é daqui mesmo? – Não resistiu e continuou com sua paquera.

- Sim – Edward respondeu tranquilo e um pouco divertido com a situação. Será que aquela mulher não percebia que ele não estava nem ligando para ela? – Eu e minha esposa nos mudamos de Forks à 2 anos.

- Gostou da cidade? – O fato dela ignorar o verbo no plural deixava-o um pouco irritado.

- Gostamos – Respondeu tentando manter o tom leve – E é por isso que continuamos aqui. Quando ela quiser mudar outra vez, mudaremos – Disse querendo mostrar sua dependência para a mulher desencanar de vez.

A mulher não teve mais a ousadia de abrir a boca.

* * *

- Ness, essa não foi a educação que eu e sua mãe demos a você – Edward a repreendeu já dentro do carro – É uma falta de educação tremenda falar do jeito que você falou com a vendedora.

- Mas ela parecia uma _puta_ em cima de você, papai – Renesmee soltou com a maior cara de pau.

A sorte ali era que o sinal tinha fechado, porque Edward havia brecado o carro bruscamente e olhou para trás num súbito.

- A _onde_ você aprendeu essa palavra?! – Perguntou olhando Renesmee incrédulo.

- Que palavra? – Perguntou inocente.

- Não se faça de besta, Renesmee. Você sabe do que estou falando! – Edward continuava a olhando com cara de quem não acreditava.

- _Puta_? – A garotinha repetiu como se não houvesse nada demais na palavra dita.

- _Renesmee_! – Edward a repreendeu – Eu não quero esse tipo de vocabulário saindo da sua boca, está entendido? Essa palavra é feia, vulgar e é pior ainda saindo da boca de uma dama – Respirou fundo. Ele sabia que seria ilusão achar que Renesmee não iria aprender palavras novas já que frequentava a escola, e sabia como era as crianças e suas curiosidades e necessidades de repetir as palavras que os adultos usavam. Mesmo assim, era bom prevenir – Onde você ouviu essa palavra?

- Do tio Emmett – Disse olhando para baixo. Ela sabia que fez coisa errada e que estava encrencada.

Edward puxou mais uma lufada de ar. "_Emmett",_ pensou com sarcasmo, _"Tinha que ser"._

- Seu tio Emmett precisa aprender a controlar a boca quando está perto de você. Por isso odeio quando você fica sozinha com ele sem supervisão – Murmurou e voltou a olhar para o sinal que estava para abrir.

- Desculpa. Saiu sem querer – Renesmee disse olhando o pai através do espelho retrovisor.

- Tudo bem – Disse olhando-a de volta pelo retrovisor – Só não quero ouvir essa palavra sair novamente da sua boca.

- _Mas que ela era, ela era_ – Nessie disse para si mesma, mas para sua infelicidade Edward tinha ouvido.

- Renesmee, o fato da mulher da loja ter sido simpática ao extremo comigo não significa que ela estava dando em cima de mim – Edward disse escondendo a mentira evidente. Ah! Ele sabia muito bem que a mulher estava praticamente pulando em cima dele e pedindo para ser tacada na parede, mas ele fazia careta só de imaginar a situação se acontecesse de verdade.

- Simpática _demais_ – Renesmee deu ênfase na palavra – Odeio ir em loja com você por _isso _– Disse fazendo bico – As mulheres vivem em cima de você e nem se importam comigo. A mamãe tá precisando dar uns cascudos nessas pu- Nessie quase disse a palavra. Olhou o pai com um sorriso amarelo. Ao contrário da bronca que achava que iria ganhar, ela viu o pai rir.

- Ness, você é uma figura – Edward ainda ria enquanto manobrava o carro no grande estacionamento do Shopping de Newport Beach – Mas seria interessante ver a reação da sua mãe nessas horas. Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de apreciar isso – Brincou.

- E você acha engraçado! – Renesmee disse sem acreditar – A mamãe vai saber _disso_! – Ameaçou.

- E? – Edward segurou muito para não rir. Saiu do carro e foi para a traseira retirar o pequeno Ryan da cadeirinha – que estava extremamente elétrico. Quando olhou para frente, viu que Renesmee já tinha se livrado de seus cintos e descia do carro – fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

- OLHA PAI, OLHA! – Renesmee gritou de repente correndo em direção as suas pernas – OLHA! – A garota quicava no chão de alegria – Vamos assistir? Podemos? Vamos? Vamos? – Edward olhou para onde sua mãozinha direita apontava - o pôster de Carros 2.

- Vamos! – Edward respondeu com entusiasmo. Era esse o espirito que Renesmee apreciava – Mas _primeiro_, vamos na joalheria. Você já escolheu o presente da sua mãe. Eu não – Disse piscando para sua garotinha favorita.

- Que joia? – Renesmee perguntou curiosa enquanto adentravam no Shopping. Uma das coisas que a pequena amava, era joias cintilantes.

- Óia! – Ryan repetiu e Edward riu. O entusiasmo dos filhos sempre o deixava eufórico e fazia-o esquecer até da hora.

- Estava pensando em um colar... – Edward murmurou olhando para Renesmee – Acha que ela vai gostar?

- É só saber escolher, e ela nem vai reclamar. Mamãe não sabe diferenciar uma safira de um diamante mesmo! – Renesmee disse rindo.

- E isso está a nosso favor – Edward disse fazendo uma voz grossa como de um juiz dando sua última palavra.

- Favôoo! – Ryan bateu palmas.

Os três seguiram até a joalheria central do Shopping. Como era sábado -véspera do dia das mães – o local estava lotado. Para a sorte deles, quase todo sábado Bella ia para a boutique de Alice e passava boa parte da tarde por lá. A única coisa estranha por ali, era o fato de Renesmee preferir ficar com os homens naquele dia. Nada com que Alice não conseguisse lidar. E para a incrível surpresa de Edward, Bella nem suspeitava o que ele fazia aquela dia com os filhos. É claro que ele não deixaria aquele dia passar em branco. Bella era tão centrada no presente e adorar os filhos, que nem lembrava dos _seus_ dias especiais.

- Papai, olha esse que lindo! – Nessie disse apontando para um lindo colar de safiras vermelhas na vitrine.

- É lindo – Edward respondeu roboticamente. Ele não estava olhando para a colar que Renesmee havia apontado. Ele olhava para um pingente que capitou sua atenção logo de primeira. Era lindo. O pingente era em formato oval, cheio de diamantes. Não era algo chamativo, mas possuía seu charme. Especialmente quando esse pingente o lembrava do formato do anel que ele deu a Bella quando a pediu em casamento. Seria perfeito. Sem dúvidas ela adoraria aquele presente, mesmo se ficasse relutante por conta do preço que ela julgaria. Edward balançou a cabeça. Bella não mudaria _nunca._ E ele não desistiria _nunca_.

- Papai? - Renesmee chamou sua atenção.

- Hã? – Edward saiu do transe e a olhou.

- O Ryan está fedendo – Disse tampando seu nariz com uma das mãos. Edward então o filho em seu colo que fazia uma careta adorável.

- Acho que alguém fez a festa por aqui.

- Fedôo – Ryan disse como se entendesse o que eles diziam.

Edward foi rápido na joalheria. Comprou o pingente junto de um colar que combinasse e rezou muito para que naquele mês Bella não checasse o extrato do cartão. Era difícil ela fazer aquilo, mas o deixava inquieto saber da discussão que teria se ela visse o preço que ele pagou naquela coisinha minúscula que ele esperava ver em seu pescoço depois de dado.

Renesmee é claro, amou o colar. E como sempre, saiu de lá vestindo brincos novos. Era mais do que óbvio que ela não havia herdado a personalidade _negativa _– Edward pelo menos julgava assim – de sua mãe.

Antes de deixarem o Shopping, Edward passou no fraldário para trocar Ryan, - que estava inquieto por conta do tamanho _da coisa_ que estava dentro da sua fralda - algo intrigante para as mulheres que estavam no local trocando seus bebês. Não era normal ver um homem por ali.

- Caramba, garotão! – Edward riu enquanto pegava o lenço umedecido que Renesmee lhe passava – Não tem mesmo dó de mim.

Uma mulher que estava ao seu lado resolveu puxar conversa. Não se podia ignorar um homem daquele.

- Nossa... – Disse um pouco envergonhada – Não é muito comum ver os homens limpando os filhos – Aquilo fez Renesmee a olhar feio.

- Bom, eu diria que são tolos os que não ajudam. Eu preciso saber, caso ao contrário não posso sair com ele para lugar nenhum – Respondeu de maneira simpática.

- Assim! – Respondeu divertida – Nem isso meu marido faz, ele fica longe.

- Na verdade, eu e minha mulher revezamos – Edward provocou – Eu gosto de ajudar – Disse orgulhoso. Ele sabia por experiência – por ter lido milhares de mentes maternas em seus 100 anos – que essa mulher iria infernizar o marido para ser como ele.

- Meu marido poderia estar aqui, quem sabe ele não seguiria seu exemplo – Disse terminando de trocar uma coisinha rosa – Se bem que, cá entre nós, _duvido_ – Murmurou divertida pegando a bolsa rosa ao lado – Qual o nome dele?

- Ryan Edward – Ele sorriu ao pronunciar o nome do pequeno. A conversa tomou um rumo agradável. A mulher não estava dando em cima dele como as outras, ela só estava sendo simpática. E ele tinha percebido a forma como ela pronunciou o marido, ela parecia apaixonada – E essa pequenina?

- Olívia – Disse ninando a nenêzinha que olhava Ryan com curiosidade – E pelo jeito, você tem uma ajudante – Disse olhando para Renesmee que não a olhava mais feio, dessa vez a olhava sorrindo.

- Aham! – Disse orgulhosa.

- Essa aí, me ajuda em tudo – Edward disse acariciando o cabelo de Nessie – Só falta deixar a mãe doida.

- Porque eu gosto de trocar bebês e vocês não deixam – Renesmee murmurou fazendo carranca.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Tenho mil coisas para fazer hoje. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês – Disse acenando para os dois e fazendo uma careta para Ryan que abriu um sorriso mostrando seus dentinhos.

- Coitada, o marido nem ajuda – Renesmee disse encostando a cabeça perto de onde Ryan estava com a cabeça – Quando eu casar, meu marido vai me ajudar. E aí se ele reclamar! – A forma como Renesmee pronunciou isso - como se fosse gente grande - fez Edward gargalhar alto.

O dia tinha sido perfeito. Renesmee tinha visto seu filme e tinha seu pacote que entregaria a mãe no dia seguinte – junto de um desenho que ela tinha feito. Edward sabia que Bella ficaria mais feliz com o desenho do que com os vestidos novos que ela usaria apenas para deixar Renesmee feliz. Ela valorizava as pequenas coisas mais do que bem-materiais. Mas ele ainda esperava que ela aceitasse seu presente sem relutância alguma. Era obrigação dela aceitar aquele presente. Ele era seu marido, e tinha todo o direito de mimá-la o quanto quisesse. É claro que ele precisasse pensar num argumento melhor. Aquele argumento _nunca_ funcionou, e _nunca_ funcionaria.

Como esperado, o dia seguinte chegou, e Bella nem percebeu o dia que era. _"Típico"_ pensou quando desceu até a cozinha e a viu fazendo torradas e preparando o café.

- Bom dia – Disse a abraçando por trás e beijando sua clavícula.

- Bom dia – Ela respondeu virando seu rosto para depositar um beijo em seus lábios. É claro que só aquilo não era o suficiente, e logo os dois estavam agarrados feito bichos-preguiças – com Bella em cima do balcão.

- Sinto cheiro de queimado – Bella disse rindo, mas sem conseguir interromper o beijo.

- Eu ouço passos – Edward parou o beijo. E os dois fizeram silêncio para ouvir melhor. Passos leves da escada podiam ser ouvidas - fazendo os dois suspirarem e se largarem. Eles não estavam e uma posição muito decente para estar na presença de Renesmee.

- Bom dia – Murmurou sonolenta.

- Bom dia, minha linda – Bella disse se aproximando da sua primogênita. Antes mesmo de chegar até ela, Renesmee tinha corrido em disparada até seus braços e a abraçando forte.

- FELIZ DIA DAS MÃES! – Disse cheia de alegria.

Bella retribuiu o abraço, mas olhou de relance para Edward que possuía uma cara genuinamente inocente.

- Obrigada – Respondeu com ternura.

- Eu quero te dar meu presente! – Renesmee então correu até o segundo andar eufórica.

- _Cuidado para não acordar o Ryan_! – Edward avisou, mas Renesmee já tinha sumido. Bella o olhou desconfiada.

- O que?

- Me diz que você não gastou nada.

- A presente é dela, e não meu.

- O dinheiro é seu.

- O presente ainda é dela.

- _Edward_! – O repreendeu.

- Francamente, Bella! – Disse energético – É dia das mães! É uma data importante, e eu não negaria isso a Nessie. Finja entusiasmo pelo menos em frente a ela. Não faz ideia da alegria que ela teve de escolher seu presente, portanto, se comporte.

- _Manhêee_! – Renesmee voltou mais rápido do que o esperado – É para você!

Bella viu o pacote e notou que era pior do que ela imaginava. Só não olhou novamente para Edward porque um choro de bebê vinha do segundo andar. Edward lançou um olhar de reprovação para Renesmee e para Bella. Cada uma iria entender o olhar de uma maneira diferente. Edward subiu deixando elas terem aquele momento particular.

- Abre! – Renesmee disse radiante. A alegria era tanta que Bella não suportou não demostrar entusiasmo. Ela nem mesmo fez careta ao ver o nome da loja no pacote, ou até mesmo a quantidade de vestidos caros dentro. Só de ver o rostinho de Nessie por ela aceitar aquilo a deixava mais do que feliz. Nessie era como Edward, adorava lhe presentear. E até hoje ela não entendia o porquê daquilo.

- Obrigada, meu amor – Abraçou a pequena que logo se soltou para dar um papel. Quando abriu, viu que se tratava de um desenho. Nessie havia feito ela e Edward segurando as mãos, Ryan um pouco menor ao seu lado e ela segurando a mão de Ryan. Nessie estava segurando a outra mão de Edward. Bella notou que no fundo, parecia a mansão onde eles moravam, e viu que Renesmee fez questão de ressaltar o piano dentro da casa. Seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas quando leu no canto, _"Eu te amo do tamanho do universo, ass: Nessie"._

- Você não gostou? – Nessie perguntou apavorada.

- _Não_! – Bella falou um pouco alterada por conta da emoção – Eu amei, meu amor. Amei. Foi o melhor presente que você me deu. Eu te amo muito. Nunca se esqueça.

- Também te amo, mamãe – Nessie respondeu ganhando um forte abraço.

- Hey – Edward apareceu de fininho pelo canto da cozinha – Tem alguém aqui que não vai conseguir mais dormir – Disse olhando com ternura o bebê em seus braços – que ainda estava em processo de 'acordação'.

- _Feliz dia das mães, mamãe_! – Edward levantou a mãozinha de Ryan imitando uma falsa voz de bebê fazendo Bella rir.

- YAY! – Renesmee soltou alegre.

* * *

O domingo havia passado rápido. Todos os Cullen estiveram num churrasco especial preparado por Esme e Carlisle na casa deles, e todas as mães foram devidamente presenteadas. Era tudo tão natural, como se a vida deles sempre tivessem sido daquela maneira. O _**passado**_, vampiros, perigo, James, Victoria, os Volturi, a morte, parecia nada menos que um pesadelo que nunca tinha acontecido. Algo inventado. Um pesadelo que acabou depois que acordaram para viver um sonho. Um sonho _bem_ real e presente. Uma vida que algum Cullen jamais teria cogitado ser possível. Eles eram mais do que felizes. E isso era importante mais do que qualquer coisa.

Quando a noite começou a se aproximar, cada um foi seguindo para suas casas. Edward e Bella junto de Emmett e Rosalie foram os primeiros a irem, por ter filhos ainda pequenos que precisavam do conforto do quarto. Edward pensou em chamar a atenção de Emmett naquele momento pela palavra nova que ele havia ensinado a Renesmee, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Seria melhor que Rosalie descobrisse sozinha o que Emmett ensinava para as crianças, e se Tom começasse a falar palavrões, Emmett já podia ser considerado um homem morto.

Quando chegaram em casa, o dia foi tão cheio que Renesmee e Ryan dormiam profundamente no banco de trás do carro - apesar da viajem ser curta.

Levaram os pequenos até suas camas, deixando o banho para o dia seguinte. Era melhor que eles apenas descançassem.

- Hey – Edward puxou a mão de Bella quando eles finalmente chegaram ao quarto e ela deu menção de ir até o closet.

- Oi – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Tenho uma coisa para você – Disse se aproximando mais e a virando de costas.

- Lógico que você tem – Disse em relutância fazendo Edward rir.

- Você não muda nunca.

- Ainda bem.

E então, sem cerimônia alguma, passou o colar por volta de seu pescoço e o fechou. O barulhinho de _"clic"_ fez Bella se assustar um pouco.

- Não é nada demais – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido e então a empurrou um pouco até o closet – abrindo a porta para que ela ficasse de frente ao espelho. Bella encarou a imagem por um momento até ter fôlego o suficiente para falar.

-Edward... é - Disse com dificuldade por conta da emoção – É _linda_!

- Você gostou _mesmo_? Eu posso trocar...

- Não, não! Eu adorei. Não poderia me dar algo mais lindo – Disse com ternura agora pegando o pingente com uma das mãos agora o analisando.

- Combina com seu anel – Edward disse simplesmente.

Foi então que Bella notou o porquê da melancolia que sentia no momento. Ele tinha feito questão de dar a ela algo que simbolizasse algo particular dos dois. Como ele sempre fez. Ele _jamais_ mudaria. Quando no mundo ela imaginaria que encontraria um homem perfeito como ele? _Nunca_.

- Obrigada – Disse encostando-se em seu ombro – Eu te amo.

- _É por isso que estamos aqui_ – Respondeu a puxando para um beijo terno, sem pressa. Ambos riram do que foi lembrado no momento. Pensamentos iguais. Amores igualáveis. Paixão incondicional. Felicidade eterna. Aquilo fazia parte do dia-a-dia de _Edward_ e _Bella Cullen_.

O dia das mães seria especial todos os anos na vida deles. Isso era certeza.

* * *

Oi! E então? Gostaram? Foi uma droga? ;( Meloso demais o final? Espero _**Reviews**_! Beijos.


End file.
